Many kinds of lifting aids as a handicapped person's care devices have been provided in multiple needs such as bathing assistance.
The lifting aids are used as an assistant device to make handicapped persons sit up and move easily.
However it is the most desirable that a care should effect handicapped people independent, but its realization has been difficult.
At the same time, lifts aids with wheels did not come into practical use in the situation where gaps and steps were obstacles. It is known popularly that lifting aids of ceiling tying type has been in wider use.
This inventor is applying the device for a motivative exercise of lower extremities.
The motivative exercise of lower extremities enables to prevent the contracture of equines position by the after effect of cerebrovascular disease.
And/or the motivative exercise is able to control the appearance of the spasticity by both using of the paralyzed part of the nervous system and the inhibition mechanism of controlling the mover and antagonist in order to the patients who became the condition of contracture of equines position.
It is also rational to think that the motivative exercise of upper extremities enables to=control the appearance of the spasticity by both using of the paralyzed part of the nervous system and the inhibition mechanism of controlling the mover and antagonist in order to the patients who became the condition of contracture of equines position.
This invention is intended to offer the combination device of both a motivative exercise device of upper extremities and a lifting aid;    the motivative exercise device can be used for making the handicapped people be independent form care reliance and    the lifting aids can be used and handled easily in the situation where the thresholds and gaps are obstacles and to get over the obstacles without any difficulties.
This device is useful for both a care and an independence of handicapped people at home.
And, the name of the combination device of both the lifting aids and upper extremities function training device is to be “motivative exercise and lifting aid dual device.”